bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Renji Abarai
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 31 sierpnia | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 188 cm | waga = 78 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 6. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:6.jpeg 6. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | bazy operacyjne = 6. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 16 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Kentaro Ito Reiko Kiuchi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Jordi Pons (Hiszpania) Gabriel Ortiz (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Wszystkie jego okulary pochodzą z popularnego sklepu w Seireitei zwanego "Sklep Szkieł Srebrnej Latającej Ważki" (megane no gin tonbo). Za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, zostają uszkodzone, a nowe gogle są warte jego półroczną wypłatę." - Tite Kubo jest wicekapitanem 6. Oddziału. Jego kapitanem jest Byakuya Kuchiki. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Tatuaże Renjiego w czasie, gdy był członkiem [[11. Oddziału]] Renji ma długie, czerwone włosy, zwykle spięte w kucyk oraz brązowe oczy. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Kiedy był dzieckiem linia jego włosów była wyrównana. Od czasu wstąpienia do Akademii jego górna część ciała zaczęła się pokrywać plemiennymi tatuażami, których ilość zwiększała się z czasem. Obecnie pokrywają całe plecy, większą część klatki piersiowej oraz kończyn, a także czoło. Ubiera się w zwykły strój Shinigami, którego dodatkiem czasami bywają okulary lub biała opaska zakładana na czoło. Pomimo swojej rangi, Renji rzadko nosi insygnia porucznika. W jednej serii widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku z liceum Karakury. Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena jego włosy są wyraźnie dłuższe i nosi ciemną opaskę, przykrywającą wszystkie tatuaże na czole, a także ciemne pasy na każdym nadgarstku z bandażami ponad ramiona. Charakter Abarai jest bardzo dynamiczny, pewny siebie, czasami zarozumiały, szczery do bólu, nie boi się wyzwań. Jest zawsze gotowy do walki i śmierci za to w co wierzy, a kiedy przegrywa popada w depresję. Nie waha się zranić, a nawet zabić tych, którzy staną mu na drodze. Pod wieloma względami jest podobny do Ichigo, jak stwierdził Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 293, strony 2-17 Nie lubi ostrego jedzenia, ale lubi taiyaki (popularna ryba w kształcie naleśnika, często wypełniona pastą ze słodkiej fasoli).Weekly Shonen Jump; wywiad, 2004 r. Od kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Byakuyę Kuchiki postanowił mu dorównać i go pokonać. Jest honorowy, co udowadnia odmawiając dobicia pokonanej Jackie, kiedy stwierdza, że uratowanie kosztem jej życia swojego własnego uczyniłoby go (w jego własnych oczach) śmieciem niegodnym przeżycia. Renji kupuje okulary w znanym sklepie w Seireitei - Gin Tonbo, które są bardzo drogie i za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, niszczy je. Historia thumb|left|190px|Renji i Rukia w czasach młodości Renji pochodzi z 78 okręgu Rukongai - Inuzuri, gdziedorastał jako sierota. Wraz z innymi dziećmi pomagali sobie i stworzyli dla siebie nawzajem namiastkę rodziny. Któregoś dnia, w czasie kradzieży wody przez jego grupę, Rukia pomogła im, "unieruchamiając" dorosłego sprzedawcę wody oraz wezwała ich, aby poszli za nią. Rukia dołączyła do grupy i taki stan utrzymał się przez kolejne dziesięć lat. W tym czasie Renji i Rukia odkryli, że posiadają moc duchową, przy czym Renji nie był szczególnie zadowolony z faktu, że moc Rukii wyraźnie przewyższała jego własną. Kiedy umarła trójka ich przyjaciół Rukia zaproponowała Renjiemu, aby dołączyli do Shinigami i opuścili na zawsze to miejsce. Dzięki posiadaniu przez nich mocy duchowej łatwo dostali się do Akademii, gdzie próbowali udowodnić swoją wartość przed innymi kadetami, pochodzącymi z zamożnych rodzin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 5-11 W nocy poprzedzającej uroczyste przywitanie nowych studentów Akademii, Renji spada z drzewa pomimo rad Rukii. Następnego dnia ponownie spada z drzewa, przypadkowo upadając przy nagrobku rodziny Izuru Kiry i zaskakując go. Po zdobyciu jednego z najwyższych wyników z egzaminu wstępnego zostaje przyjęty do pierwszej klasy wraz z Kirą i Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 4-8 thumb|right|190px|Renji wraz z Momo i Kirą bronią Shūheia Dwa miesiące po przyjęciu do Akademii Renji karci Rukię za "bujanie w obłokach" i informuje ją, że idzie do Świata Żywych na pierwsze szkolenie Konsō. Później, kiedy Shūhei Hisagi, Aoga i Kanisawa informują studentów o szczegółach szkolenia, Renji dowiaduje się od Kiry, że Hisagi jest dobrze znanym i utalentowanym studentem, który dołączył już do Gotei 13. Na czas ćwiczenia Abarai tworzy grupę wraz z Kirą i Momo. W czasie misji Renji stwierdza, że Konsō jest łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, ale szybko traci kontrolę i "wwierca" się w Kirę.Bleach Rozdział -17, strony 10-17 Kiedy Shūhei ogłasza koniec ćwiczeń, nagle studenci zostają zaatakowani przez wielkiego Hollowa, który zabija Kanisawę i Aogę. Hisagi każe wszystkim młodszym kolegom uciekać, a sam odciąga uwagę potwora. Kiedy zostaje ciężko raniony z pomocą przybywają Renji, Izuru i Hinamori, jednak nawet we czwórkę nie dają sobie rady z coraz większą liczbą Hollowów. Z opresji ratuje ich pojawienie się kapitana 5. Oddziału Sōsuke Aizena i jego porucznika Gina Ichimaru. Momo zastanawia się, czy będą kiedyś tak silni jak kapitan i poucznik, Renji śmieje się z tego mówiąc, że oni są potworami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 17-33 thumb|left|190px|Rukia żegnająca Renjiego Jakiś czas później Renji biegnie do Rukii, chcąc jej powiedzieć o zdaniu ważnego egzaminu. Odnajduje ją w towarzystwie kilku Shinigami z arystokracji i Byakuyi Kuchiki, którzy za chwilę wychodzą. Gdy Byakuya mija Renjiego, moc duchową arystokraty na moment oszołamia i unieruchamia Abaraia. Gdy zostają sami Renji pyta Rukię, czego oni od niej chcieli. Dowiaduje się o propozycji przyjęcia dziewczyny do rodu Kuchiki, co skutkowałoby automatycznym zakończeniem studiów oraz dołączeniem do Gotei 13, na co zaskoczony reaguje gratulacjami. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Rukia w końcu może mieć rodzinę i życie, o jakim marzyli i on nie ma prawa stać temu na przeszkodzie. Rukia ze łzami w oczach dziękuje mu i odchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 12-16 Wtedy też Abarai postanawia trenować, aby być w stanie któregoś dnia pokonać Byakuyę, ale nigdy mu się to nie udaje. Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Renji w czasie awansu na porucznika Renji zostaje absolwentem Akademii i dołącza do Gotei 13, początkowo do 5. Oddziału (wraz z Momo i Kirą). Jakiś czas później z powodu niesubordynacji zostaje przeniesiony do 11. Oddziału,Bleach manga; Profil charakteru Renjiego w tomie 9, Rozdział 79, strona 23 w którym otrzymuje rangę 6. oficera.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 strona B Tam zaprzyjaźnia się z Ikkaku Madarame, któremu wyjawia swoją chęć pokonania Byakuyi Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strona 14 Ikkaku pomaga mu w jego szkoleniu, a podczas jednego z treningów Abarai dowiaduje się, że jego nauczyciel posiada Bankai i chce, aby go użył w ramach ćwiczeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-13 Czterdzieści lat po adopcji Rukii przez klan Kuchiki, w połowie kwietnia, Renji otrzymuje list od Momo i Kiry, potwierdzający jego awans na wicekapitana 6. Oddziału. Po formalnym potwierdzeniu akceptacji rangi przez Abaraia, Hinamori stwierdza, że jest zbyt spięty. Po chwili Ikkaku mówi do niego, że teraz będzie bliżej Byakuyi i powinien odnowić stosunki z Rukią. Izuru radzi Renjiemu, aby się pospieszył, gdyż Kuchiki właśnie wyrusza na misję do miasta Karakura na trzydzieści dni. Renji mówi im, że ponieważ oficjalny awans będzie miał dopiero za miesiąc, zaczeka do jej powrotu i zaskoczy ją tą wiadomością.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 wersja-B, strony 187-195 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Renji i Byakuya przybywają do Świata Żywych Dnia 17 lipca otrzymuje zadanie aresztowania lub zabicia Rukii''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls; strona 262 i dostaje się do ludzkiego świata razem ze swoim kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 1 Używając swoich gogli, Renji identyfikuje Rukię i potwierdza, że znajduje się ona w Gigai. Przyznaje, że nie wierzył informacjom na ten temat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strony 18-20 Abarai pozdrawia i atakuje Rukię, mówiąc, że była tak zamyślona, że nie była w stanie wyczuć swoich kolegów z Soul Society, którzy znajdowali się obok niej. Narzeka, że Kuchiki stała się strasznie słaba przez te kilka miesięcy i żąda od niej, by wezwała człowieka, któremu oddała swoje moce. Kiedy Rukia protestuje i próbuje powiedzieć, że nigdy nic takiego nie miało miejsca, Abarai pyta o jej dziwne zachowanie. Kiedy jest rozproszona przez Byakuyę, Renji ją atakuje, ale pozwala uciec, mówiąc, że oddanie mocy jednemu z ludzi jest poważnym grzechem i dostali rozkaz, by zabić człowieka, któremu pomogła. Przestrzega ją, że następny atak będzie poważny, ale przerywa mu Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 52, strony 9-19 Dowiadując się, kim jest on jest, Renji postanawia go zabić.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, strony 1-4 Pokonując Ishidę jednym ruchem,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 78 przedstawia się i chce zadać ostatni cios, ale jest zatrzymany przez Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 16-19 thumb|right|Renji atakujący Ichigo Zaskoczony obecnością innego Shinigami i wielkością jego Zanpakutō, Renji szybko zauważa, że to Ichigo jest człowiekiem, który odebrał moce Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 1-4 Abarai rani go, twierdząc, że jeśli ten zginie, Kuchiki odzyska swoje moce, ale zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji. Ichigo próbuje go zaatakować, zostawiając na jego policzku niewielką ranę. Byakuya nazywa go niedbałym, ujawniając, że ich ukryte oddziały zakomunikowały im, że 33 godziny wcześniej Kurosaki zadał rany Menosowi Grande. Renji ignoruje go i pyta się Ichigo, jakie jest imię jego Zanpakutō. Zauważając, że chłopak go nie rozumie, uwalnia swój Shikai i mocniej rani licealistę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 8-19 Kiedy jest o krok od zabicia go, Rukia interweniuje i prosi Ichigo, by ten uciekał. Kurosaki jednak nie poddaje się i atakuje dalej, stając się silniejszym. Ichigo szybko wygrywa walkę i gdy chce zadać ostatni cios, jest pokonany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strony 4-19 Renji zastanawia się w jaki sposób Kurosaki zyskał tyle mocy w jednym momencie i zatrzymuje Rukię, która chce pomóc pokonanemu chłopakowi. Rukia wyznaje mu, że śmierć Ichigo jest jej winą i jest zaskoczony, kiedy wciąż żywy licealista chwyta za nogę Byakuyi. Rukia posłusznie odchodzi do Byakuyi i w odpowiedzi na słabe protesty Ichigo, Renji uderza go w plecy i mówi mu, by przestał pogarszać sprawy i rozkazuje mu milczeć. Na rozkaz Byakuyi, Renji otwiera Senkaimon i wraz z Rukią opuszczają świat ludzki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strony 5-18 thumb|left|190px|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu W barakach 6 Oddziału, Renji krzyczy na Rikichi za nieprawidłowe zajmowanie się Jigokuchō. Potem odwiedza Rukię w jej celi, rozkazując by coś zjadła i denerwując się, gdy ta śmieje się z jego nowej pozycji. Na pytanie Rukii, czy ta zostanie skazana na egzekucję, Renji odpowiada, że Byakuya zdaje raport Centrali 46 i zapewne poprosi o złagodzenie wyroku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 59, strony 2-9 Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rukia się nie zgadza, twierdząc, że Byakuya nie poprosi o jej ułaskawienie. Byakuya pojawia się chwilę później, mówiąc, że Kuchiki została skazana na egzekucję, która odbędzie się 25 dni po zapadnięciu wyroku. Po tym, jak kapitan wychodzi, Rukia próbuje pocieszyć Renjiego, mówiąc, że wszystko z nią w porządku i to tylko sprawia, że jest bardziej zdeterminowana, by uciec i wyśmiać jego wytatuowane brwi. Abarai wychodzi, prawdziwie zasmucony, zaznaczając, że nie uda się jej uciec i naprawdę zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 1-8 Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Renji pozostawia Rukię w [[Senzaikyū.]] Gdy grupa Ryoka przybywa do Soul Society Renji jest z Rikichi, kiedy słyszy alarm ostrzegający o ich wtargnięciu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strona 1 Renji prosi o podanie jego Zanpakutō. Rikichi wraca z Zabimaru i radzi Renjiemu, by ten trochę ochłonął. Jednakże nie dociera do Ryoka na czas i tylko miga mu przed oczami kapitan Ichimaru odpychający Ryoka od Zachodniej Bramy Seireitei.Bleach manga; Tom 9, rozdziały 71, 72 i koniec szkicu rozdziału 75 14 dni przed planowaną egzekucją Renji eskortuje grupę straży Onmitsukidō, która przenosi Rukię do Senzaikyū. Na miejscu mówi jej, że z jej okna będzie mieć dobry widok na Sōkyoku, narzędzie mające być użyte do jej egzekucji. Strażnicy dziękują Renjiemu i zbierają się do odejścia. Renji zostaje, aby przekazać Rukii, że niepotwierdzony raport mówi o piątce Ryoka, którzy wtargnęli do Soul Society i opis jednego z nich pasuje do Ichigo. Renji wychodzi wraz ze strażą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 1-6 thumb|left|190px|[[Aizen rozmawia z Renjim o egzekucji Rukii.]] Opuszczając Senzaikyū Renji próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział tak rozjaśnioną twarz Rukii, jak przed chwilą. Renji zastanawia się, czy powinien powiedzieć jej także o tym, że Ichigo prawdopodobnie nie miał szansy w konfrontacji z Ichimaru. Jego przemyślenia przerywa Aizen, który prosi o prywatną rozmowę. Aizen rozglądając się po pokoju zauważa, że nie mieli okazji rozmawiać od czasu przeniesienia Renjiego do 11. Oddziału i pyta, czy Renji jest teraz w 6. Oddziale. Renji pyta, o czym chciał on z nim porozmawiać. Aizen ujawnia, że jest świadomy, że Renji i Rukia byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi i pyta, czy myśli, że rzeczywiście zasłużyła ona na śmierć. Następnie ujawnia, że dostrzega wiele nietypowych aspektów związanych z jej aresztowaniem i egzekucją, potwierdzających istnienie konspiracji. Zszokowany Renji pyta, co ma on na myśli,ale przerywa im wezwanie Aizena na nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 8-13 Później Renji otrzymuje rozkaz założenia insygniów wicekapitana i udania się na spotkanie wicekapitanów. Skarży się na to znajomeu porucznikowi, Tetsuzaemonowi Ibie. Wraz z Momo, są pierwszymi przybyłymi na spotkanie. Kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto przybywa, Renji pyta Ibę, kto jest jej kapitanem. Słysząc że to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, przypomina sobie, że jest on dzieckiem-geniuszem i komentuje, że to kiepsko. Momo pyta, czy nie widział kapitana Aizena, na co Abarai zaprzecza. Mówi Momo, by się o niego nie martwiła, stwierdzając że spotkanie nie jest prawdopodobnie niczym nadzwyczajnym i wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż sam zastanawia się o co naprawdę chodziło Aizenowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 80, strony 14-17 Tej nocy Renji i pozostali wicekapitanowie są zszokowani, gdy słyszą alarm oznajmiający obecność intruzów w obrębie Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 1 Kilka godzin później, gdy żaden z intruzów nie został jeszcze zlokalizowany, Renji i Byakuya są świadkami, jak Ryoka dostają się do Seireitei prosto z nieba.Bleach manga; Rozdział 84, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Renji ponownie staje do walki z Ichigo. Yasochika Iemura zapowiada zebranie wicekapitanów w celu omówienia strat poniesionych z powodu Ryoka. Po usłyszeniu, że dwóch Ryoka wzięło zakładnika i zmierza w kierunku centrum Seireitei, Renji cicho opuszcza zebranie Bleach manga; Rozdział 94, strony 10-12 Pozostawia swoje insygnia wicekapitana w biurze i samotnie wychodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strona 9 Znajduje Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 94, strony 15-17 i komplementuje to, że udało mu się przeżyć atak Byakuyi. Gdy obaj rozpoczynają walkę Renji pyta Kurosakiego, jak zamierza uratować Rukię oraz dlaczego jest taki pewny, że będzie w stanie ją uratować. Renji uwalnia swój Shikai i odpycha Ichigo, informując go, że jego siła wzrosła pięciokrotnie, bo w Soul Society nie obowiązują go ograniczenia, które nałożono na niego na czas pobytu w Świecie Ludzi''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 95, strony 1-19 i kontynuuje atak na Ichigo, winiąc go za kłopoty Rukii. Kiedy Renji zostaje wytrącony z równowagi zapewnieniami Ichigo, że tamten uratuje Rukię, Kurosaki próbuje wychwycić lukę pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami Renjiego, by odpowiedzieć atakiem, jednak Renji markuje atak i uderza Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 1-19 Ichigo z trudem unika finalnego uderzenia Renjiego,Bleach manga; Rozdział 97, strony 1-4 i chwyta Zabimaru. Przeprasza Renjiego, że kazał mu czekać i jego Reiatsu zaczyna dramatycznie wzrastać. Renji zostaje uderzony na oślep nienazwaną Getsugą Tenshō, która rozbija Zabimaru i poważnie go rani.Bleach manga; Rozdział 97, strony 16-19 Renji nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie stało i dlaczego przegrał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 1-3 Chwyta Ichigo i przyznaje, że odbicie Rukii jest dla niego niemożliwym marzeniem. Błaga Ichigo, by zamiast niego uratował Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 17-19 Renji upada nieprzytomny i zostaje odnaleziony przez Izuru i grupę Shinigami, którzy koncentrują się na ratowaniu Abaraia, rezygnując z pościgu za Ryoka. Przenoszą go do bezpiecznej strefy, gdzie Momo doznaje szoku widząc jego stan. Zaleca skontaktowanie się z 4. Oddziałem, by pomógł w jego uleczeniu, ale Byakuya każe im nie zawracać sobie głowy, ale zamiast tego wrzucić go do celi. Jednak kapitan Ichimaru, mówi im, że zamiast nich skontaktuje się z 4. Oddziałem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 99, strony 1-11 Skuty Renji, przebywając w celi, jest leczony przez członka 4. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 100, strona 6 thumb|left|190px|Renji trenuje z Zabimaru. W swojej celi Renji przeprowadza rozmowę ze zmaterializowaną duszą swojego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru. Chociaż Zabimaru jest już w pełni zregenerowany i wyczekuje na rewanż z Zangetsu, Renji oświadcza, że nie są już wrogami. Zabimaru pyta go, kto w takim razie jest jego wrogiem i z kim chce walczyć, ale Renji nie odpowiada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118, strony 1-6 Później wydostaje się z więzienia, powalając jego strażników''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 127, strona 13 i odnajduje Ichigo, który znajduje się razem z Yoruichi Shihōin w sekretnej sali treningowej pod wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Renji zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kurosaki zamierza nauczyć się, jak przejść swoim Zanpakutō w Bankai. Renji mówi im, że jest tutaj z tego samego powodu oraz że termin egzekucji Rukii został przesunięty na jutrzejszy poranek. Renji mówi dalej, że jest już bliski opanowania Bankai, bo udało mu się już zmaterializować dusze jego Zanpakutō i zaczyna trening ze zmaterializowanym Zabimaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 133, strony 11-15 W czasie przerwy w treningu Ichigo wyjaśnia Renjiemu powody, dla których chce uratować Rukię. Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 16-17 Po tym, jak Renji osiąga Bankai, pyta Yoruichi, czy Ichigo naprawdę jest w stanie opanować Bankai. Yoruichi mówi mu, iż wierzy że Ichigo instynktownie wie, jak osiągnąć Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strony 13-18 thumb|right|190px|Renji w [[Bankai wyzywa do walki Byakuyę.]] Renji opuszcza salę treningową i kieruje się w stronę miejsca egzekucji, pokonując przy tym kilku członków jego własnego oddziału, w tym Rikichiego. Na drodze staje mu Byakuya, który odmawia zarówno zezwolenia na ratowanie Rukii, jak i przepuszczenia Renjiego. Po zablokowaniu ataku Byakuyi, Senka, Abarai uwalnia Shikai bez używania komendy uwalniającej, by zapobiec aktywowaniu przez Byakuyę jego Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strony 3-19 Następnie Renji uwalnia swój Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, i deklaruje, że uratuje Rukię. Byakuya odrzuca to tłumaczenie i unika zamierzonego ataku Renjiego. Blokuje Hihiō Zabimaru i atakuje swoim własnym Shikai, pozornie rozbijając go. Jednakże Hihiō Zabimaru scala się i Renji ponawia atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 1-19 Byakuya korzysta z Kidō, by uzyskać przewagę nad niedoświadczeniem Renjiego, używając swoich umiejętności do naruszenia integralności Bankai Renjiego. Następnie unieruchamia go za pomocą Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō '''i używa swojego Bankai, '''Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, kilkakrotnie raniąc unieruchomionego Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strony 1-19 Byakuya wyjaśnia naturę jego Bankai i wyraża uznanie dla Renjiego, który nadal wydaje się być nietknięty. Bankai Abaraia znika, co - jak wyjaśnia Byakuya - jest znakiem tego, że jest on bliski śmierci. Renji deklaruje, że nadal jest zdolny do walki i próbuje zaatakować swojego kapitana, ale zostaje pocięty kilkoma spośród ostrzy Bankai Byakuyi. Kuchiki gratuluje mu, ale mówi, że zabije go, jeśli ponownie się podniesie. Myśląc o Ichigo, Renji mówi, że dał słowo że uratuje Rukię i próbuje zaatakować po raz ostatni,Bleach manga; Rozdział 143, strony 5-20 ale Zabimaru pęka, nie wnikając nawet w ciało Byakuyi. Byakuya bije brawo swojemu porucznikowi w uznaniu dla jego ataku, pozostawia umierającego Renjiego, upuszczając obok swój szal, i oświadcza, że "kieł" Abaraia w końcu go dosięgł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|[[Hanatarō Yamada|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego.]] Po uleczeniu przez Hanatarō Yamadę, Renji odzyskuje przytomność. Zdezorientowanemu Abaraiowi Rikichi wyjaśnia, że wydostał Hanatarō z więzienia, żeby tamten mógł wyleczyć Renjiego. Kiedy Rikichi daje swojemu porucznikowi uniform i opaskę, Hanatarō prosi go o uratowanie Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 149, strony 13-17 Po tym, jak Ichigo ratuje Rukię, Renji przybywa na miejsce egzekucji, pokonując przy tym kilku Shinigami. Ze szczytu Sōkyoku Ichigo rzuca Rukię Renjiemu i każe mu bronić jej swoim własnym życiem. Renji ucieka z pola egzekucyjnego, niosąc na rękach Rukię, a Ichigo powstrzymuje kilku poruczników od ścigania ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strony 5-12 Gdy uciekają Rukia protestuje, mówiąc że muszą pomóc Ichigo. Renji każe jej być cicho i mówi, że Ichigo chce zwrócić to, co sam jej zawdzięcza. Dalej mówi jej, że nikt nie myśli o niej źle i że zawsze może polegać na nim i Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 15-19 Renji i Rukia zostają zatrzymani przez Kaname Tōsena, który teleportuje całą trójkę na szczyt Wzgórza Sōkyoku, gdzie Aizen nakazuje Renjiemu, by puścił Rukię i sie odsunął.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 13-19 Renji pyta, jak im cudem Aizen znajduje się wśród żywych i co przed chwilą powiedział.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 1-2 Omawia wykonania rozkazu, co skłania Aizena do wyciągnięcia miecza przeciwko swojemu byłemu podwładnemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 18-19 Renjiemu udaje się uniknąć pełnej siły uderzenia Aizena, ale mimo wszystko zostaje przez niego raniony. Aizen chwali jego umiejętności i mówi Renjiemu, że wolałby go nie zabijać. Po tym, jak każe Rukii być cicho, Renji obala to i domaga się wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Aizen zabił Momo. Aizen zdradza, że Momo i Izuru byli jego marinetkami, co skłania Renji do stwierdzenia, że nie jest on już Kapitanem, którego kiedyś znał i odmawia przekazania mu Rukii, nawet jeśli będzie go to kosztować życie. Renji atakuje Aizena swoim Shikai, ale ten blokuje jego atak i chwyta Zabimaru gołą ręką. Tnie Zanpakutō i rani Renjiego, następne informując go, jak wykorzystał trójkę Shinigami. Daje Renjiemu ostatnią szansę na wypuszczenie z rąk Rukii, ale ten odmawia i kiedy Aizen próbuje go zabić, przybywa Ichigo i blokuje atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strony 1-19 Po chwilowej sprzeczce, Renji tells Ichigo, że nie ma zamiaru uciekać, ale zamiast tego zaatakować Aizena. Używa swojej techniki, Higa Zekkō, by zaatakować Aizena, podczas gdy Ichigo uderza kapitana. Aizen jednakże powstrzymuje Ichigo i szybko pokonuje ich obydwu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Renji czuwa przy zdrowiejącym Byakuyi. Po ucieczce Aizena Renji jest leczony przez 4. Oddział.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strona 3 Tydzień później Abarai czuwa w szpitalu przy dochodzącym do siebie Byakuyi. Kiedy kapitan pyta Renjiego, czy nie oczekiwał jego śmierci, porucznik odpowiada, że nie, bo gdyby Kuchiki zginął, to on sam straciłby motywację, by stawać się silniejszym. Ich cichą rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się w oknie Ichigo i Orihime Inoue, którzy poszukują Rukii. Gdy zdają sobie sprawę, że Renji i Byakuya nie wiedzą, gdzie może ona być, oboje odchodzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 1-3 Kiedy Ryoka opuszczają Soul Society, Renji żegna się z nimi, nim przechodzą przez Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strona 19 Jakiś czas po zdradzie Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, Renji prosi Ikkaku, by został kapitanem, ale ten odmawia. Abarai próbuje przekonać Ikkaku, że jest on jedynym, który może wypełnić pustkę po stracie trzech kapitanów i powinien zastąpić jednego z nich jako kapitan. Ikkaku przypomina Renjiemu, że kiedyś już powiedział mu, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek oprócz jego i Yumichiki wiedział o jego Bankai. Mówi dalej, że tak jak Renji chce dorównać Byakuyi, tak jego marzeniem jest walka i śmierć pod dowództwem Kenpachiego Zarakiego i jeśli to zrozumie, to nigdy więcej nie będzie go już prosił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 11-15 Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Renji w [[Liceum Karakura|Liceum w Karakurze.]] Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku i Tōshirō przybywają do Karakury po otrzymaniu rozkazów skontaktowania się z Ichigo i przygotowania się do walki z Arrancarami. Grupa pojawia się w Liceum w Karakurze w swoich Gigai, udając uczniów. Renji wyjaśnia Ichigo dlaczego tu są i rebukes Ichigo jak może nie wiedzieć, czym są Arrancarzy, skoro już z nimi walczył kilka dni wcześniej.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 10-15 Kiedy Rukia kopie Ichigo i wyciąga z ciała jego duchową formę, Renji trzyma jego ciało komentując do Rangiku, że Rukia naprawdę umie foul things up. Gdy inni uczniowie zaczynają komentować wygląd Renjiego, Ikkaku radzi mu to zignorować, ale sam traci cierpliwość, kiedy zostaje nazwany łysym, na co Renji powtarza Ikkaku jego własną radę.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 2-5 Później, w Klinice Kurosakich, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku i Yumichika pojawiają się w pokoju Ichigo wchodząc przez otwór w suficie. Wspierany ilustracjami Rukii, Renji mówi o Arrancarach i o tym, że użycie przez Aizena Hōgyoku zmienia sytuację. Ujawnia także, że Soul Society miało zamiar wykorzystać czas i obserwować poczyanania Aizena, ale z powodu araku na Świat Ludzi kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake became uneasy i zdecydowano o oddelegowaniu grupy do Karakury. Renji dalej mówi, że od czasu uśmiercenia członków Centrali 46, kapitanowie przejęli ich obowiązki i wszechkapitan Yamamoto zdecydował o wysłaniu grupy. Wyjaśnia powody, dla których poszczególni członkowie grupy się w niej znaleźli mówiąc, że Ikkaku poinformował o misji osobiście on sam. Kiedy Tōshirō wchodzi do pokoju przez otwarte okno, urywając tym dalsze wyjaśnienia, Renji pyta go, czy spodziewał się, że będzie ono otwarte. Mówi dalej, że w jego wieku i ze względu na kolor jego włosów takie zachowanie mogło wydać się podejrzane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 10-14 Renji i Rangiku z zainteresowaniem skupiają uwagę na Konie. Abarai mówi przy tym Ichigo, że jego grupa nie wraca do Soul Society, dopóki nie zniknie zagrożenie ze strony Arrancarów. Po tym, jak Kurosaki mówi im, że nie mogą zostać w jego domu, grupa wychodzi. Renji mówi Ichigo, że sprawdzi, czy Kisuke Urahara pozwoli mu zatrzymać się u siebie, jednocześnie ujawniając swoją chęć dowiedzenia się, jak Uraharze udało się podnieść umiejętności Ichigo do jego aktualnego poziomu w tak krótkim czasie i wspominając, że ma jeszcze inne pytania do byłego kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strony 9-14 thumb|right|190px|Renji walczy z [[Arrancarem Yylfordtem.]] Gdy Renji czeka na zewnątrz zamkniętego Sklepu Urahary, zauważa pojawienie się Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza i jego Fracción. Renji opuszcza Gigai i konfrontuje się z Yylfordtem Granzem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 2-19 Renji używa swojego Bankai przeciwko Arrancarowi,Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 17-18 i jest zszokowany, kiedy tamten odpiera atak jego Bankai, a następnie tnie wicekapitana przez pierś. Arrancar unika Renjiego i jego Bankai, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Ururu Tsumugiya. Yylfordt uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i przebija Ururu, co wprowadza Renjiego w osłupienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 6-19 Kiedy Jinta Hanakari interweniuje, Renji umieszcza Bankai jako tarczę pomiędzy Jintą a Yylfordtem i każe dzieciom uciekać. Arrancar uszkadza jeden z segmentów Hihiō Zabimaru, raniąc Abaraia, ujawniając przy tym swoje imię i numer.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 1-6 Rangiku informuje Renjiego, że otrzymała zgodę z Soul Society na usunięcie blokad ograniczających ich moce. Renji natychmiast usuwa swoją blokadę''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 209, strony 13-17 i wyjaśnia osłupiałemu Yylfordtowi, że normalnie na kapitanów i wicekapitanów przebywających w Świecie Ludzi nakładane są ograniczenia, pozwalające korzystać im z jednej piątej ich mocy. Następnie atakuje Arrancara i używa Hikotsu Taihō, ostatecznie go zabijając.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strony 1-19 Po skończonej potyczce Renji uzmysławia sobie, że zwycięstwo w stoczonej przed chwilą walce zawdzięcza zdjęciu ograniczeń mocy. Zastanawia się, czy wszyscy Arrancarzy są tak silni i zaczyna się martwić o Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 3-4 Renji odnajduje Ichigo i zauważając, że jego przeciwnik powrócił do Hueco Mundo pyta Ichigo, czy zwyciężył. Kiedy Kurosaki odpowiada, że przegrał, Renji obala to mówiąc, że jeśli nadal jest żywy, to wygrał. Ichigo odrzuca jego wytłumaczenie mówiąc, że Renji nigdy by tak nie powiedział, gdyby był na jego miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strony 16-19 Później Abarai obserwuje, jak Orihime Inoue leczy Rukię,Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 7 zauważając szybkość, z jaką działają jej zdolności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214, strona 7 thumb|left|190px|[[Urahara przekonuje Renjiego do szkolenia Sado.]] Po bitwie Urahara pozwala zostać Renjiemu w sklepie i jednocześnie prosi go, by szkolił Yasutorę Sado mówiąc, że byłoby niezręcznym odmówić, skoro właśnie pozwolił mu się u siebie zatrzymać. Renji pyta, dlaczego powinien się zgodzić, skoro Sado poprosił Uraharę. Sklepikarz odpowiada, że Sado potrzebuje siły Bankai, by samemu stać się silniejszym. Renji starając się go przekonać stwierdza, że były kapitan mógłby użyć swojego Bankai. Tessai Tsukabishi przytrzymuje go, gdy Urahara wyjaśnia, że jego Bankai nie nadaje się do sparingów. Przyrzeka unikać Renjiego, by ten nie mógł uzyskać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i składa mu propozycję, by Renji wykonywał w sklepie obowiązki przez trzy miesiące w zamian za odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie mu zada. Abarai nalega, że powadzenie treningu nie należy do takich obowiązków, ale niechętnie zgadza się na szkolenie Sado i wypełnianie obowiązków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strony 12-16 Kiedy Renji, walcząc w Bankai, powala Sado, pyta obezwładnionego Yasutorę, czy teraz jest gotowy. Sado ponownie atakuje, ale Renji drażni się z nim, pytając dlaczego stał się słabszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 223, strony 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 224, strona 13 Podczas gdy Orihime rozmawia z Uraharą, Renji uderzeniem posyła Sado na rumowisko. Kiedy Sado odmawia pomocy medycznej, Renji mówi mu, aby nie dał się ponosić emocjom. Kiedy wracają do szkolenia, Urahara mówi Orihime, że powinna się trzymać z daleka od walki. Renji stwierdza do Sado, że Urahara ma rację, przypominając że 4. Oddział jest szkolony zaówno do walki jak i do leczenia. Dalej stwierdza, że osobowość Orihime czyni ją nieużyteczną w walce i teraz jest najlepszy moment, aby jej to powiedzieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 227, strony 8-17 Kiedy Arrancarzy ponownie atakują Renji odmawia dopuszczenia Sado do walki, mówiąc że zużył zbyt wiele energii i dlatego w jego zastępstwie powinien iść on sam. Jednakże Urahara nakazuje obydwu zostać i odpocząć, oświadczając że on ich zastąpi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strony 18-19 Następnego dnia Renji i pozostali zbierają się w domu Orihime, gdzie dowiadują się o jej zniknięciu od kapitana Ukitake. Gdy kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto oświadcza, że Orihime najprawdopodobniej dołączyła do Aizena z własnej woli, Renji powstrzymuje Ichigo przed protestowaniem, mówiąc że tylko pogorszy sprawę. Abarai prosi o pozwolenie dla grupy na podróż do Hueco Mundo w celu odbicia Orihime. Jednak Yamamoto odmawia i rozkazuje im powrócić do Soul Society. Renji jest zaskoczony widokiem Byakuyi i Zarakiego, wychodzących z Senkaimonu za ich plecami. Byakuya mówi im, że mają rozkaz użycia wszelkich środków, koniecznych do sprowadzenia ich spowrotem. Renji podąża wraz z Rukią przez Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strony 5-18 W Seireitei Byakuya oświadcza, że nie otrzymał żadnego rozkazu poza sprowadzeniem ich do Soul Society i teraz mogą robić, co im się podoba. Następnie zezwala im na powrót do Świata Ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strony 13-14 Hueco Mundo .]] Urahara, używając zaklęcia Keikaigi, otwiera Gargantę dla Renjiego i Rukii i krótko potem przybywają oni do Hueco Mundo, gdzie odnajdują Ichigo, Sado i Uryū walczących z Runugangą. Rukia pokonuje Hollowa i wraz z Renjim uderzają Ichigo za przybycie tutaj bez nich. Rukia wyjaśnia, że oboje planowali wrócić, bez względu na wszystko. Renji tłumaczy Ichigo jak się tu dostali. Wraz z Nel Tu, Dondochakką i Peschem grupa korzysta z Bawabawy, by dostać się do murów Las Noches, które Ichigo i Renji rozbijają swoimi Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246-247 Po przebiciu się przez mury Renji zauważa powiew powietrza z powstałej dziury. Kiedy grupa biegnie przez wyłom Renji korzysta z Kidō, by oświetlić drogę, ale jest w stanie wytworzyć tylko małe światełko, co wywołuje złośliwości ze strony Uryū, Rukii i Ichigo. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Byakuya rozmawiający z Renjim o Ichigo i Rukii Renji jest widziany w trakcie picia z Izuru wraz z czterema innymi Shinigami (także z Tetsuzaemon Ibą).Bleach anime; Odcinek 172 Pojawia się znowu w trakcie rozmowy ze swoim kapitanem o misji Ichigo i Rukii przekonywania Rurichiyo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 182 Później pojawia się wraz z kolegą Ikkaku Madarame ze swojego oddziału, kiedy próbuje zatrzymać Shūheia Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemon Iby przed zbliżeniem się do Ichigo.Bleach anime Odcinek 183 Później Abarai przybywa do miejsca, w którym Kira pokonuje Makoto Kibune. Kapitan 3. Oddziału Shūsuke Amagai chce walczyć z nim, aby wykorzystać sytuację, że "jest po ich (Ichigo i Rukii) stronie." Następnie każe mu zabrać połowę Bakkōtō Kibuny i przynieść to do Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto jako dowód do infiltracji posiadłości Kasumiōji oraz poinformować o tym pozostałym kapitanom.Bleach anime; Odcinek 185 Kiedy okazało się, że celem Amagaia jest kapitan dowódca, Renji przybywa na koniec walki Ichigo z nim trzymając Izuru Kirę. Wraz z nim przybyli kapitanowie Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake oraz Yoruichi Shihōin, która wyjaśniła tytułowemu kapitanowi całą prawdę o Bakkōtō z jej rodzimych zapisków.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Renji pojawia się za Yammym Kiedy Ichigo jest otoczony przez Exequias niedaleko piątej wieży Las Noches, wyleczeni Renji, Sado i Rukia pomagają mu wydostać się z pułapki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 12-14 Po chwili on z Chadem walczy z ogromną ilością Hollowów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 340, strony 1-5 W czasie eliminacji fali potworów pojawia się znowu Battikaroa, próbują go atakować, ale z powodu jego właściwości ciała, które jest zbudowane z piasku, nie mogą go zranić. Po kilku udanych atakach postanawiają połączyć siły, gdzie ostatecznie pokonują go przez jego pęknięcie od "stóp" do maski. Po chwili pojawia się kolejna fala Hollowów wyłania się z piasku atakując dwójkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 267 Po chwili ich walka zostaje przerwana przez Yammy'ego Llargo, który zaatakował pokonanego przez Rukię Rudbornna, a po chwili Sado rozpoznaje Arrancara. Renji słysząc jego imię mówi, że rozpoznaje je od raportu Hitsugayi i pyta się Sado o jego "zmiennym" rozmiarze Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 3-6 Po śmierci Ulquiorry Cifera, Yammy jeszcze zwiększa się niszcząc pozostałą część górnego ubrania, ujawniając swój tatuaż. Abarai pytając się Chad i Rukii o ich wcześniejsze starcia z Espadą stwierdza, że mają przed sobą najsłabszego z nich, i że powinni go pokonać bez żadnych problemów, jednak Yammy uwalnia swoje Resurrección ujawniając tak naprawdę, że jest 0. Espadą, jednocześnie oszałamiając trójkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 6-17 Renji zostaje dość szybko pokonany i leży na stercie gruzu będąc nieprzytomnym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 1 Później w czasie walki Kenpachiego i Byakuyi przeciwko Yammy'emu, wicekapitan wraz z Yasutorą i Rukią jest leczony przez wicekapitana 4 Oddziału Isane Kotetsu będąc w barierze.Bleach anime; Odcinek 286 i 288 thumb|left|190px|Renji i reszta wita Ichigo po pokonaniu Aizena Po pokonaniu Aizena, Renji, Sado, Rukia, Orihime i Uryū przybywają do prawdziwego miasta Karakura, aby tam spotkać się z Ichigo, który odpoczywa po walce. Nagle Kurosaki pada na ziemię i wrzeszczy z bólu oraz traci przytomność, a Renji jak i cała grupa biegną do niego, aby sprawdzić jego stan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 16-19 Miesiąc później Renji wraca do Soul Society i zaczyna regularne treningi z Shūheiem Hisagim, aby mógł w stanie walczyć z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 465, strona 17 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Renji wraz z innymi na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Renji walczy wraz ze swoim kapitanem. Obaj mają uwolnione Bankai. Walka okazuje się być tylko sparingiem dla 6. Oddziału. Podczas walki, Byakuya zostaje lekko zraniony przez własny miecz, co go dziwi. Zauważa to Abarai i pyta się co się stało, lecz Kuchiki odpowiada, że nic i odchodzi. Gdy Yamamoto zwołuje zebranie na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, Abarai pojawia się tam. Zauważa, że zawołano tam także Shinigami poniżej wicekapitana, co go dziwi. Gdy na wzgórzu wybuchł chaos, Muramasa powiedział wszystkim, że to on ich tu zebrał i nie posiadają już kontroli nad swoimi Zanpakutō. Gdy próbowali uwolnić miecze nie udawało im się to.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Po chwili wybucha chaos obejmujący całe Soul Society. Renji wraz z Rukią uciekają ze wzgórza i napotkali na swej drodze Kazeshini i Gonryōmaru. Kiedy Renji walczy z Kazeshini, Rukia szybko przegrywa z drugim przeciwnikiem, który nagle zablokowany przez Byakuyę. Muramasa zauważył to i wysłał do kapitana Kuchiki Senbonzakurę. Po chwili Rukia z Renjim przyglądają się jak płatki Senbonzakury pochłaniają Byakuyę.''Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Renji walczący z Tōjū w Świecie Żywych Po pokonaniu Muramasy, Shinigami otrzymują dzień wolny na odpoczynek. Renji, choć szczęśliwy, że jego kapitan powrócił, pozwala Byakuyi robić co mu się podoba. Abarai zwraca również uwagę na to, jak wiele obszarów w Seireieti zostało już odbudowanych, na co Rukia dumnie stwierdza, że to dzięki rodowi Kuchiki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 256 Zabawa trwa krótko, gdyż wiele nieuczciwych dusz Zanpakutō, zwanych Tōjū, zaczyna atakować mieszkańców. Kiedy kilka z nich ucieka do Świata Żywych, Renji jest jednym z Shinigami, którzy zostali wysłani za nimi. Aby zwiększyć szanse znalezienia go, Abarai rozdziela "dusze" Zabimaru z łańcucha, jednakże bardziej dziecinny wężyk zainteresowany zabawą nie pomaga im w znalezieniu uciekiniera. Kiedy wężykpostanawia nie wracać do normalnego miecza, ucieka (będąc oszukany przez Tōjū). Druga część Zanpakutō Renjiego, pawianica, martwi się o niego a Abarai stwierdza, że powinien sobie poradzić na własną rękę. Później tego samego dnia Tōjū atakuje wężyka, jednak w samą porę ratuje go Renji i jednocześnie pokonując przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 258 Któregoś dnia, Renji jest obecny w trakcie wybryków Zabimaru i Senbozakury w IBiRS mocno wściekając się na swoją "katanę".Bleach anime; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Renji wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami pojawia się Renji jest pokazany, kiedy Rukia otrzymuje rozkaz obserwacji Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 9 Po tym jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, jest wyśmiewany przez Kūgo Ginjō, który stwierdza, że ukradł mu wszystkie moce oraz że Rukia nie byłaby w stanie mu ich przywrócić. Wtedy Renji wraz z Ikkaku, Kenpachim, Hitsugayą i Byakuyą ujawnia swoją obecność mówiąc, że każdy z nich przekazał swoą cząstkę Reiatsu, aby pomóc Ichigo, następnie obserwuje walkę Zastępczych Shinigami. Później odpowiada Ichigo, że to był rozkaz Kapitana Dowódcy, aby przekazać cząstkę mocy duchowej do miecza stworzonego przez Uraharę..Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 190px|thumb|right|Renji pokonuje Jackie rękojeścią Zabimaru Chwilę potem jest łącząny z Jackie Tristan z Xcution w czasie ustanawiania walk przez Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 13 Kiedy zaczęła się walka, Jackie zauważyła, że Renji nie chce ją atakować. Odpowiada jej, że nigdy nie zaatakuje kobiet jako pierwszy bez względu na różnicę sił. Po chwili pyta się jej o rury wydechowe wystające z pleców, zaskakując Jackie, że Shinigami mają pojęcie o takich rzeczach. Następnie, gdy rury wydzielając dużą ilość "zanieczyszczeń" i obejmując całe ciało kobiety, Jackie radzi Renjiemu, aby wyjął swoją katanę. Po chwili atakuje, odrzucając go w tył, lecz nie robi mu żadnych obrażeń. Mocno wkurzona wykonuje drugi atak, kopiąc go, ale zostaje łatwo zablokowana przez rękę Renjiego, pomimo zniszczenia dużej kolumny skalnej. Po chwili atakuje ją używając rękojeści Zabimaru, wyjaśniając jej, że przez siedemnaście miesięcy trenował, aby na równym poziomie walczyć z Aizenem, a ona "jest za słaba".Bleach manga; Rozdział 465, strony 8-19 Renji niesie Jackie szukając wyjścia z wymiaru Yukio, stwierdzając, że zniknie jak pokona dziewczynę. Tristan odpowiada mu, że tak jest z powodu iż nadal żyje. Zaskoczony Abarai chwali ją za jej wytrzymałość i mówi, że nie zabije jej nawet wtedy, gdy niebo zaczyna "spadać im na głowę". Jackie tłumaczy mu, że Yukio ich widzi i postanowił zniszczyć wymiar, nalegając, aby Renji skrócił jej żywot. Lecz Abarai ponownie odmawia, mówiąc, że nie zostawi jej w takiej sytuacji. Jackie komentuje, że jest dobrym człowiekiem i nagle dochodzi do eksplozji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Renji próbuje ocucić Rukię Po wybuchu, Ikkaku, Kenpachi i Yachiru zauważają wychodzącego z krzaków Renjiego, a Ikkaku dopytuje się, gdzie on był. Renji przeprasza i wyjaśnia, że po incydencie nie mógł przez moment się ruszać. Madarame pyta się Abaraia, czy pokonał przeciwnika, a on odpowiada mu, że sądzi, że umarła. Chwilę później kiedy pojawiają się Byakuya z nieprzytomną Rukią, Renji biegnie do nich. Po chwili kapitan Kuchiki każe Renjiemu opiekować się nią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 6 i 9 Kiedy Rukia się budzi, Renji mocno ją trzymając pyta się, czy nic jej nie jest. Następnie obserwuje jak Ichigo aktywując swój Bankai niszczy wymiar Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 Chwilę później obserwuje punkt kulminacyjny walki Kurosakiego z Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strona 5 Renji, wedle rozkazu Yamamoto sprowadza ciało Ginjō do Soul Society. Później, idąc przez Seireitei spotyka Ichigo i wita się z nim. Chwile później się orientuje i ze zdziwieniem pyta się go, co tu robi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 7 i 12 Później idzie wraz z nim i Rukią do baraków 1. Oddziału na spotkanie. Jest również obecny, kiedy Kurosaki opuszcza Soul Society z ciałem Ginjō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Renji jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami na pogrzebie wicekapitana 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-6 Później wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 thumb|right|Zaatakowany Renji przez Zamaskowanego Kiedy Vandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Renji rusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 3 Chwilę później zatrzymuje Äs Nödta, która masakrowała słabszych Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 9 Po krótkiej konfrontacji zauważa jakąś bliznę przy dłoni w czasie blokowania ataku. Nagle z góry zaatakował go drugi członek Stern Ritter wyrzucając go w powietrze i próbując go uderzyć, lecz został zatrzymany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strony 14-16 Mówi mu, że ci ludzie zabili wicekapitana Sasakibe, a także nie ostrzegli przed atakiem, aby splamić to miejsce krwią. Gdy Äs Nödt rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak uważa, że to nie możliwe i po chwili udowadnia to raniąc rękę Äs. Quincy wydaje się przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swój Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę, który stwierdza, że nie powinno się stąpać tak nierozważnie. Zwraca się do Renjiego z prośbą, że jeżeli Quincy spróbuje zapieczętować jego Bankai, niech on zniszczy pieczęć swoim. Abarai wydaje się tym zdziwiony, jednak Kuchiki tłumaczy mu, że to nie są przeciwnicy, z którymi można walczyć bez Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 5-10 Jest zszokowany kiedy Bankai Byakuyi zostaje ukradzione i postanawia użyć swojego. Kuchiki powstrzymuje go i mówi, że nie może pozwolić aby ukradli również jego Bankai. Przerażony dramatyczną sytuacją Soul Society Renji pyta, jak mogą walczyć z nimi bez tak potężnej broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 2, 14-16 W czasie walki dowiaduje się od IRBiS, że Ichigo Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society, któremu Quincy nie mogą skraść Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 500, strona 3 Widząc stan swojego kapitana walczącego z Quincy, chce zaatakować przeciwnika. Jednak Byakuya mówi mu, że nie sądzi iż odkryje wszystkie umiejętności Äs z powodu braku "inteligencji". Słysząc to, Renji potwierdza to, że to może być prawdą.Bleach manga' Rozdział 501, strona 5 Gdy Quincy mówi, że kapitan zapomniał o strachu, Abarai pyta się, czy Kuchiki boi się czegoś.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strona 8 Po tym jak jego kapitan został pokonany, atakuje Äs, jednak on kontratakuje Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Byakuya ostatkami sił próbuje pomóc swojemu wicekapitanowi, ale znów zostaje raniony. Abarai postanawia użyć Bankai, ale zatrzymuje do drugi Stern Ritter, który wcześniej wpadł w pułapkę. Chwilę potem Byakuya umiera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 2-14 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Renji jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem w różnych technikach szermierki. Był trenowany przez 3 oficera 11. Oddziału, Ikkaku Madarame, kiedy został przeniesiony do jego dywizji. Renji jest w stanie walczyć z przeciwnikami na poziomie kapitana i jest jedynym porucznikiem, który osiągnął Bankai. *'Mistrzostwo bicza': To, co sprawia, że Renji jest bardzo efektywny, to jego unikalna metoda posługiwania się swoim Zanpakutō, którego używa jako połączenia bicza i miecza. Dzięki temu jest bardzo wszechstronny. Renji stwierdził, że jego Zanpakutō jest przedłużeniem dla ciała, zarówno dla nóg, jak i ramion do tego stopnia, że używa tego na różne sposoby. Może używać tej zdolności by zaatakować przeciwnika z tyłu lub z prawej i lewej strony. Posługuje się tą techniką, by udusić wroga poprzez otoczenie go z różnych kierunków i kurczenie w celu zmiażdżenia. Ekspert Shunpo: Wiedząc, że ataki Zabimaru w formie Shikai pozostawiają go bezbronnego wobec odparowywania ciosów, Renji stał się bardzo sprawny w Shunpo, by zrekompensować swoją słabość. Może nawet utrzymać poziom kapitański przez długi okres czasu. Praktykant Kidō: Jako student Akademii Shinō, Renji nie popisał się znajomością Kidō. Jest wykształcony na tyle, by używać zaklęcia na poziomie 31 (Shakkahō) i wystrzelić je bez większych problemów, ale zdarza się, że wybucha ono natychmiastowo. Renji posiada również rozległą wiedzę dotyczącą manipulowania Kidō do innych celów poza walką, jak np. użycie swojego Shakkahō, by rozświetlić ciemne korytarze w Las Noches, jednakże jest w stanie stworzyć jedynie małe światło bez wypowiadania całej inkantacji. Zwiększona siła: Kiedy Renji bierze zamach Zabimaru w swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, jest w stanie wypuścić go w powietrze i uderzyć nim w odległy o kilka metrów budynek, co przynosi mu niewiele trudu. W walce z unikatowym Fracción Szayela, Renji ochrania Ishidę od bezpośredniego ciosu poprzez uderzenie drugiego Arrancara i rzucenie nim w stronę przeciwnika. Później, okręcając Zabimaru nad swoją głową, Renji jest w stanie wytworzyć wir powietrza, który zdmuchuje Fracción Szayela kilkanaście metrów dalej, pomimo ich masywnych rozmiarów. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą, zostaje bezpośrednie uderzony przez ostrze Senbonzakury Kageyoshi i kiedy kontynuuje walczyć, jest przebity przez 5 dodatkowych ostrzy. Nawet po tak okropnym obrażeniu, próbuje swojego ostatniego ataku, dzięki któremu prawie udaje mu się dosięgnąć Byakuyę. Wysoka moc duchowa: Będąc porucznikiem w Gotei 13, Renji posiada wysoką energię duchową. w momencie użycia Bankai, jego moc wzrosła z poziomu 5 do 10. Rukia komentuje, że Reiatsu było tak wysokie, że do momentu porażki nie mogła go rozpoznać. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią. Jego duch to pawian z ogonem węża. Najprawdopodobniej jeden z najsilniejszych Zanpakutō fizycznych. thumb|190px|right|Zabimaru *'Shikai': Przywołuje je mówiąc . W swoim Shikai, Zabimaru przemienia się w dłuższy, sześcioczęściowy, segmentowany miecz, gdzie każdy segment jest szerszy od poprzedniego. Z każdej z 6 części wyrasta niewielkie ostrze. Segmenty Zabimaru mogą rosnąć bez limitu. Są one połączone przez naprężającą się linkę, dzięki czemu Zabimaru jest bardziej użyteczny jako bicz niż miecz. Można go jednak wykorzystywać jako ostrze przy umiejętnościach szermierki Renjiego. Rękojeść Zabimaru pozostaje taka sama podczas uwolnienia Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 17-19 Podczas gdy Zabimaru może rozciągać się na niezliczoną ilość segmentów, Abarai może wykonać tylko 3 ataki przed powtórnym zwinięciem miecza do regeneracji. Przez to Abarai jest bezbronny podczas czasowej przerwy. Zazwyczaj wtedy Renji korzysta z Shunpo, by uniknąć ataków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 97, strony 1-2 Shikai porucznika może doznać poważniejszych uszkodzeń, gdy walka będzie się przedłużać. Mimo że może przeciwstawić się niebezpiecznym atakom przeciwnika, ma swoje limity w ich znoszeniu. Z powodu tych wielu wad, Renji twierdzi, że spośród mieczy wszystkich poruczników, Zabimaru jest najtrudniejszy do opanowania. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Renji potrafi użyć swojej energii duchowej w celu pozbierania wszystkich opadłych segmentów Zabimaru i przeniesienia ich w powietrze, pozwalając sobie na jeden, wielokierunkowy atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strony 7-13 thumb|right|190px|Hihiō Zabimaru *'Bankai': : Przemienia Zabimaru w ogromną wersję formy z Shikai, przypominając szkielet węża. Zabimaru zyskuje więcej większych segmentów. Pojawia się również głowo-czaszka podobna do łba węża, która rozmiarem przypomina niewielki samochód. Renji także ulega niewielkim zmianom, uzyskując futrzany kaptur wokół swojej szyi. Kaptur wydaje się być wykonany z futra szympansa, którego niewielką czaszkę można dostrzec na lewym ramieniu Renjiego, podczas gdy reszta futra oblega jego prawą rękę. Zabimaru w formie Bankai nie służy dosłownie do "cięcia", Renji zazwyczaj używa go do złapania przeciwnika i uderzenia nim o ziemię. Głowa jest w stanie także przynieść wiele obrażeń poprzez pogryzienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: :*'Rekonstrukcja Bankai': W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, segmenty Zabimaru są trzymane razem dzięki energii duchowej Renjiego, pozwalając mu na ich separację i powtórne połączenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 15-18 Segmenty same w sobie są bardzo twarde, przez co ciężko jest je zniszczyć. Nawet jeśli segment jest uszkodzony, odłączony lub nawet zniszczony, Renji potrafi łatwo go zrekonstruować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strona 9 :* : Technika strzela zbitym promieniem energii duchowej z paszczy Zabimaru. Atak kosztuje Abaraia bardzo dużo Reiatsu, co najczęściej oznacza, że po wykonaniu techniki segmenty Zabimaru odłączają się od siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strona 15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 121 :*'Wzmocniony Higa Zekkō': Renji potrafi także stworzyć o wiele silniejszą wersję Higa Zekkō, gdzie wszystkie segmenty odłączają się, lśnią się i wyostrzają, używając energii duchowej. :*'Liny z Reiatsu': Renji może oddzielić segmenty Bankai i użyć ich, by otoczyć swojego przeciwnika.ref>''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 273 Ciekawostki *Jego piosenka przewodnia, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Stray Dog" (Zabłąkany pies) w wykonaniu HAZU i Ill-Bosstino. *Renji był aż w trzech dywizjach. *Z początku Renji zajmował wysokie pozycje w rankingach osobowości, będąc w pierwszej piątce dwa razy. *Jego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, w rankingu Shikai zajął 7 miejsce, podczas gdy jego Bankai uplasowało się na 36 pozycji. *W rankingu najlepszych walk, jego walka z Ichigo zajęła trzecie miejsce, a konfrontacja z Byakuyą, szóste. *Renji jest nazywany "Czerwonym Ananasem" przez Jintę Hanakari, w odniesieniu do jego karmazynowych włosów, które zazwyczaj związuje w kucyka. Renji okazjonalnie nosi koszulkę z napisem "Red Pineaplle" *Renji miał swój własny artykuł w Wiadomościach Seireitei zatytułowany "Zróbmy Shikai", gdzie Renji daje wskazówki dotyczących walki. *Jego marzeniem jest przynajmniej raz zaprojektować jedną parę okularów.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Cytaty *(Do Ichigo Kurosakiego): "Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! To twoja wina, że Rukia straciła moc! Dlatego jej wyrok jest aż tak ciężki! Nie kumasz? To przez Ciebie Rukia zginie! Jakie masz prawo żeby mówić, że chcesz ją uratować? Przestań żarty sobie stroić!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 12-13 *(Do siebie): "Naprawdę jestem włóczęgą do szpiku kości. Nienawidzę siebie. Wyję do księżyca, ale nie mam odwagi, aby skoczyć i złapać go."Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strona 17 *(Do Ichigo): "Nigdy nie wygrałem z kapitanem Kuchiki. Odkąd Rukia odeszła trenowałem każdego dnia, ale nadal zawodzę. Jest zbyt silny. Walka, aby zabrać Rukię z powrotem jest dla mnie niczym innym jak tylko niemożliwym snem. Kurosaki, może się teraz poniżam, ale muszę Cię prosić. Proszę, uratuj Rukię!!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 18-19 *(Do Byakuyi Kuchiki): "Przez ten długi czas, zanim dołączyłem do Gotei 13, jedyną osobą, którą zawsze chciałem prześcignąć, byłeś Ty, kapitanie Kuchiki!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strona 20 *(Do Ichigo): "Troska o życie wojownika na polu bitwy jest obrazą dla wojownika."Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strona 14 *"W tej chwili musimy stanąć do decydującej bitwy! Miejcie wiarę, że nasze ostrza się nie roztrzaskają! Miejcie wiarę, że nasze dusze się nie zawahają! I jeśli nasze ścieżki się rozejdą, nasze serca będą żelazne! Przyrzeknijcie, że jeśli nawet jeśli stracimy grunt pod nogami, przeżyjemy i wrócimy do tego miejsca ponownie!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strony 16-17 *(Do Szayel Aporro Granza): "To prawda, że różnica siły pomiędzy tobą a moim Shikai jest ogromna. I walka w zwarciu nie da mi przewagi. Jednak, nie ważne jak duża jest różnica w sile, to jak Cię grzmotnę z takiej odległości, to chyba trochę ucierpisz! Zawsze byłem kiepski w Kidō, zawsze wybuchały bez jakiejkolwiek formy, nie robiąc nic oprócz zamieszania. Dobrze, myślę, że to odpowiednia chwila, aby sprawdzić, który z nas jest twardszy!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 275, strony 13-14 *(Do Jackie): "Śmieciem jest ten, kto podnosi rękę na kobietę. Jeśli mam zostać śmieciem, by przeżyć... Wolę umrzeć."Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strona 5 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:6. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō en:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai